Haunting Ground: Hide & Seek
by Seras-The-Angelous
Summary: Lost in a huge castle, with only a dog as assistant, Fiona Belli has to make it past the demented but deadly stalkers – some human, some not... Slightly FionaRiccardo


**Summary: **Fiona Belli is trapped in a world of madness. Lost in a huge castle, with only a dog as assistant, she has to make it past the demented but deadly stalkers – some human, some not... A novelization of the video game "Haunting Ground", with some small changes.

**Pairing(s):** Mainly, it's slightly Fiona/Riccardo. Maybe I'll do some hints at Fiona/Daniella, but we'll see! Yup, that's right, I really have no life.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Haunting Ground, the characters, the environments or anything like that, blah, blah, blah. That's property of Capcom. But I do own this fic and characters mentioned that are not in the game.

**A/N: **Okay, so I finally decided to write a novelization of the kick-ass game Haunting Ground! And I truly hope I will finish it, because I'm really lazy when it comes to finishin stories I've started writing. But with a little support from reviewers, I think I will be just fine, so read and review, people!

And if it really bugs you with a couple of grammar/spelling errors, then **DON'T** read. I'm a Swede and English is my second language. I'm writing this and posting it here to become better at writing in English, so I want all the help I can get. Thanks in advance!  
Constructive criticism is welcome, but **flames are not**!

Now, here's the prologue, everyone.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: The dungeon of Hell**

_Her panicky fatherturned the wheel, but the car was out of control. She screamed loudly, fear flashing through her eyes. The car crashed into something. Something big, which made the whole hood buckle inwards, the windshield cracking._

Fiona Belli immediately opened her eyes, rapidly sitting up. Something soft covering her otherwise naked body fell off. She grabbed the silky sheet and pressed it against her body again. She gasped as she looked out at the scene in front of her. She slowly shook her head, not wanting to believe that what she saw was true. Her brain desperately tried to make any sense of the mess within it.

She was in a large cage. She seemed to be in a basement of a sort, due to the fact that the floor, walls and ceiling were all made out of stone. In the middle of the room was a table. Something was dripping from it. Fiona widened her eyes as she saw cadavers being held up by hooks and chains in the room. She pressed back the feeling of sickness forcing it's way up through her throat. Fear closed around her heart like a cold hand.

_What am I going to do?_ The thought darted through her tired and overstrained brain. _Jesus, what am I going to do?_

She was caught, locked in a cage. Fiona desperately leaned forward to see if there was anything useful nearby, something she would be able to pick the lock with. Or maybe something she could force the door open with, although she wasn't really that strong. The young woman closed a hand around one of the bars. The metal was cold against her skin, making her shiver with discomfort.

She suddenly gasped with astonishment. The door to the cage wore a padlock, which wasn't locked. She shakily fumbled with the lock for a short moment before it fell off. She made her way out and straightened up.

It was first now that she saw what was on the table. Blod was smeared all over its surface, a bloodsplattered cleaver laying there. She realized that what she had seen dripping from the table was blood. Fiona turned her gaze away, quickly moving past the table. She wanted to get out of here. Now.

She walked over to the stairs in the other end of the room, her face twisted in a mask of pure dread.

Then she heard a low whimper. She stopped. It almost sounded like a... dog. Something white leaped out of it's hiding place beneath the table, swiftly running past her. Fiona fell backwards, surprised, when the dog rushed up the stairs. Her heart pounded in her breast. She deeply breathed to calm herself down.

She felt something against her hand. She looked down. The young woman saw a collar on the floor. Fiona picked it up, feeling that it was made out of soft leather. There was a nameplate on it. "Hewie." she read aloud. Then she looked at the stairs, where the white dog had disappeared. Maybe the collar belonged to that dog? _No shit,_ her mind whispered sarcastically. She shook her head, letting the collar fall down to the floor again.

As she decided not to think anymore about that, she rose, pressing the sheet against her body. After taking a very deep breath, she started to ascend the cold stone steps. She felt fairly prepared for what would meet her up there. But nothing in the world could ever prepare her for the Hell she would have to go through.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Bad, okay, good? Don't forget to review! Only then, I can get better at writing in English. 


End file.
